Hell's Bells
by Penelope
Summary: Draco is in love with Fleur, but the Minister of Magic (CF) trys to tear his secretary from this slime-of-the-earth Molfoy. Chapter 1.


centerHell's Bells  
  
A little ditty by Penny  
  
A story about Fleur, Draco and Hunter  
  
1.1 I was going to put an evil quote from L.M. here, but couldn't find one  
  
***Rated R For A Reason***  
  
  
  
Draco ran his hand across the polished oak desk, smirking at Fleur. He sat down lazily and stared at her over steepled fingers.  
  
"What can I do for you, Master Malfoy?" Fleur said from behind the desk.  
  
"I think you know what you can do for me." Replied Draco in a lusty voice. She smiled, a little confused, but in an instant she was up against the wall, Draco's lips pressed firmly against hers. She moaned softly, and Draco only wished they were somewhere more private.  
  
"Draco! We can't do zeez 'ere, we will certainly be caught!" she whispered, her red lips moving the way that made Draco weak at the knees.  
  
"Who says we can't?" he answered, kissing her again, this time with tongue. She moaned again and shook her head.  
  
"I do, Draco. 'Arry is coming for 'Ermione, he will surely catch us!" she scolded, sliding out from behind his strong arms. He just stared after her, running a quick hand through his hair.  
  
"Fine then." He said, running his tongue over his teeth. "I expect you to be at Malfoy Manor at 7:00 tonight." He turned, face still flushed, and walked out. He ran into Harry in the hall, and decided to make the most of the moment and brag.  
  
"She should be in a good mood, Potter." He chuckled, walking past him and down the stairs. His cell phone suddenly rang. He grabbed it out of his pocket and answered it, not wanting to talk to his father right now.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Draco! How dare you talk to me like that?" By this time he was in his car, pulling out of the parking lot of the Ministry.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. What do you want?" he asked, in a less disrespectful tone this time.  
  
"Turn that racket down and I'll tell you!" Guns N Roses "Welcome to the Jungle" was playing at full blast in the black Porshe Boxter. Draco turned it down about a notch, just so he could barely hear his father's yelling.  
  
"I want you to cancel your date with that Delacour girl. You're busy." Lucius said in an undertone.  
  
"What?" Draco yelled into the phone, refusing to turn the song down anymore.  
  
"I'm sorry, son. We're very busy."  
  
"No, I couldn't hear you." Now it was Hell's Bells by AC/DC.  
  
"You're going to have to cancel your date with Fleur Delacour!" Louder this time.  
  
"WHAT??? No way! I had the whole night planned out!" he yelled. Really, his plan was to get some. But that was Malfoy planning, was it not?  
  
"We are very busy, Draco! You must cancel!" He could hear the rage in his dad's voice.  
  
"No! Tell me why we're busy, and I might think about it!"  
  
"We're going to have company, Draco!"  
  
"Yeah, FLEUR!!" he yelled as loud as he could, pressing the "off" button so hard he almost broke the phone.  
  
"Fuck him. You know, fuck him and his company! They can stay out of my room if they don't want her there so bad." He muttered, turning up the music just as he pulled into the driveway of Malfoy Manor. He stormed up the front lawn and inot the house. Narcissa and Lucius were standing there, as if waiting.  
  
"Draco Narcissus Malfoy! You will not be having Fleur over tonight. Your father and I have a special guest tonight."  
  
"Well, I don't give a shit!" he yelled at his mother, making his dad step forward.  
  
"Oh, yes you do! This guest is the creator of the Malfoy legend, and you will be here without Miss Delacour!" he yelled. Draco just snorted with laughter.  
  
"Oh, bullshit!" Draco chuckled.  
  
"Cornelius Fudge is going to be here, Draco."  
  
"Oh, shut up! And you don't want Fleur here why?"  
  
"Because you and her nuzzling up to each other might set you and the minister off on the wrong foot, darling." Said Narcissa testily.  
  
"So we won't! We'll wait to- well, we'll wait!" he said, trying to avoid saying anything about sex.  
  
Lucius sighed. "I know what twenty year old Malfoy boys do with their girlfriends, Draco. Just set it off for another night."  
  
"Why can't you?"  
  
"Because Cornelius is very busy."  
  
"Screw him! I have a life, too!"  
  
"Shut your mouth, Draco! Just cancel it!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"I'll make you!" his father yelled, advancing forwards. Draco, not wanting to be seen with a black eye, decided to "call off" the rendezvous.  
  
THE END  
  
Well, that's the end of the intro! I do suppose you could help me out? Give me suggestions on what to do with the story! And no "Voldie kills them all" kind of things. I want interesting plot twists and things. I'm making a group on Yahoo and whoever's plot suggestions are put in the next chapters will be invited to join. So POST ON THE REVIEWS!!!  
  
-PDC- 


End file.
